The British Isles
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Fics about the British Isles during different holidays..
1. Saint Patricks day mishap

Hello there everyone, this is my Kirkland family drabble series- whenever I feel like writing I shall update this! There will be incest/smut/fluff depending on your requests pm me from my profile.

St Patrick's Day!

Arthur sighed in satisfaction, lowering himself into his favourite armchair with a cup of Darjeeling tea. He turned on the TV and put on Sherlock Holmes. Thank god, finally some peace and quiet. No America sending weird snaps or France face timing him every five minutes. Arthur ran a hand through his silky gold hair and realised something.

Oh Shit its saint Patricks day they'll be here any minute no wonder the bloody frog hasn't bothered me" Arthur moaned and a small nymph giggled. "Ooooh you're in trouble~!" Her name was Marina, she had blue hair and green eyes. She lived in a nearby lake that Arthur always feeds the ducks at on a Saturday. "Oh shut it Mari this is serious you know what _**THEIR**_ like this time of the year and as if Christmas wasn't enough…"

Knock Knock Knock. "Artieeeeee are ye hooooome!?"

Arthur spun around the room frantically "Shit shit shit shit do somethingg!" Marina shrugged then flew into the hallway and opened the door. "Gee thanks Marina so very helpful, let the drunkard in." A tall freckled boy waltzed into the room wearing all green with a large shamrock pinned to his lapels and a large top hat seated upon his copper hair. "Baby brother, baby brother so nice tae see ye again!" Arthur sighed in resignation, there goes his relaxing evening. "Hello Brandon, drunk again are we?"

"Nay not this time Alana's parking the car she decided this was the best place right now. We were drinkin nearby ya see and neither o us wanted tae drive all the way back tae the other 'ouse oh Happy saint Patricks Day!" Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow sceptically. "Are you certain you're not drunk Brandon because if Scotty finds out about this-"

"ill loose me head I know I know." Said Brandon waving away the comment "he's jus jealous of us~" Arthur delicately snorted "what us, you left remember?" Brandon frowned "details, details lad it dunnae matter righ now as long as we're together." England rolled his emerald eyes "I suppose you shall be wanting tea then? No alcohol." Brandon pouted cutely "fineeeeeee" he whined flopping onto the couch

Arthur had busied himself with making tea when his brother finally made a move, he hugged Arthur from behind and began to sensually suck and nip his neck. "Forget the tea, I want you" Arthurs breath hitched "ah Brandon ah Alana will be eep back at any minute" Brandon bit down especially hard on Arthurs perfect unmarked skin "there now your mine~" Arthurs eyes widened with horror, there was a large hickey upon his shoulder.

"Hey ah hope mah no good twins not causing chaos again" said Alana strolling into the kitchen. Then she saw the hickey that Arthur was frantically rubbing at and she turned her accusing stare on Brandon "ooooh you're in trouble…." Brandon cocked his head "why?" Alana's eyes darted to the door behind her then back to the mark on her brother's shoulder. "No…" asked a horrified Brandon "fraid so boyo you really botched it this time" she confirmed grimly "what?" asked England adorably oblivious.

"Scotland's here and he's drunk." The last thing Arthur saw was a tall handsome red head grabbing at Brandon before all went dark.

"Happy Saint Patricks day~~~" sang Alana.


	2. Maple syrup

_My first attempt at smut, please be nice!_

Mathew's favourite activity in the world was watching Arthur eat pancakes he knew it was so wrong to love his father figure this way but he couldn't help it! "These are excellent Matthew" Arthur said smiling at him elegantly causing the Canadian to blush. "yeah Mattie th'r so g'd" said Alfred and Matthew felt the need to murder his brother for ruining his perfect moment but Arthurs presence always held him back. "Don't eat with your mouth full America it's disgusting honestly where did I go wrong with you!" scolded Arthur and Matthew glared daggers at his brother who had once again stolen his spotlight.

Matthew knew Alfred DID have perfect manners, Arthur had taught them both how to be a gentleman and Matthew knew if Alfred used them around Arthur they'd be married in seconds but he didn't use them. Because Matthew would KILL him- (by decapitation preferably because it was Arthurs favourite method) if he so much as caught a whiff of flirtation so Alfred had to do it away from his brother, not that Arthur was interested in Alfred after all, Canada would take first place- by force if necessary.

Matthew returned to watching Arthur eat his pancakes, his mouth almost watering as Arthur licked syrup off his fingers and suddenly pictured Arthur naked, covered with syrup. Honestly, Matthew had no idea how he refrained from jumping him; Arthur was so fucking tempting it made him want to scream. The dreams didn't help all of them where Arthur fucking him in various positions. Like on the table, in bed- long slow and sweet love making and on the edge of the counter. Syrup was one of Matthews favourite kinks and the idea of licking Arthur all over made Matthew…hungry.

Matthew licked his lips and Alfred knew it was time to get out of there "later Artie I gotta go do some stuff." said Alfred running out of the door as fast as possible. "What's with him?" Matthew shrugged "who knows" Arthur yawned- he was so adorable in the morning with his messy hair and subdued emerald eyes and of course the sleepwear a plain white short sleeved pyjama top and pants with the British flag on. Before Matthew knew it he had leant forward and kissed Arthur.

It was soft and sweet their lips moulded together perfectly, Arthur tasted like nothing Canada had ever tasted before. It was better than syrup, better than freedom better than Francis and better than Gilbert. All because it was Arthur. "I love you" murmured Matthew "tell me if im going too fast" Matthew sat himself on Arthurs lap, running his hands up and down his arms tracing the tattoos before ripping off his shirt and attacking his neck. "Ah M-Mathew this is ah hardly appropriate behaviour hnnn at the dinner table!" gasped Arthur

"So we go to the bedroom" he mumbled, nuzzling against the British man's neck before scooping him up, bridle style and waltzing towards the staircase "love you Arthur" he whispered breathily into the smaller man's ear "l-love you too git." he grumbled embarrassed but it didn't last for long as he was laid gently on the bed and Matthew resumed his attack on the Brit's neck. Nipping, biting and sucking in way he knew would make Arthur give in to him.

Arthur reacted by freeing Matthew from the burden of his own shirt "M-mathew!" he moaned as he bit down especially hard leaving a hickey on his neck, the French speaking nation shuddered and practically ripped Arthurs pyjama bottoms off in favour of preparing him for the main course.

"suck" commanded a breathless Matthew and Arthur complied licking his proffered fingers sensually, France didn't call him the erotic ambassador for nothing after all. Mathew gently pushed in a single finger and Arthur whimpered and Matthew calmed him by showering him in gentle kisses. He then entered another finger and began to scissor them- that's when Arthur let out a deep moan and Matthew smiled delighted to have made Arthur make that sound- HIM and no one else.

"im putting it in- I can't wait any longer Arthur" he moaned sensually into the Brit's ear making him gasp "g-go ahead." Matthew sheathed himself quickly into Arthur's overwhelming warmth and waited for his beautiful partner to adjust. "Je te aime ma chérie Angleterre; votre mine et à moi seul!" he purred in ecstasy thrusting into the golden blonde haired Angel below him "Mattie ill have you know I belong only to myslef!" England huffed then moaned loudly as Matthew once again found his prostate "Peut-être, mais votre cœur sera toujours la mienne" Arthur screamed in pleasure as Matthew abused his proostate thrusting faster and faster until both reached their peak. "I love you Arhtur.." said Canada pulling out of the beautiful warmth and settling beside his English lover.

"I love you too, git.


	3. Eclipse of amour

I own nothing except my oc's an plot line and I apologise to Alana whose diary I have nicked for the time being, please don't shoot me North! Take it out on Republic instead!

An extract of Northern Ireland's diary from thousands of years ago- around roman times, maybe a little later. Translated from Gaelic to English

_The first eclipse I ever saw was beautiful, I dragged my brother to the tallest tree and we climbed to the top but I had to help Arthur because his long green cloak got stuck! He had been carrying his stuffed pet bunny mother sew him, it was such a funny sight- he never went anywhere without Mint Bunny._

_We are excellent climbers, we climbed all the way to the top of the really tall tree and watched as the moon covered the sun and all fell silent. The event itself wasn't as exciting as one may think, it was the atmosphere that was worth it. Not a whisper, not a sound nor an animal to be seen- it was beautiful as if the world had stopped and only we existed._

2015 March 19th

Arthur was in the kitchen making himself breakfast when an overexcited North burst into the room "Arthur! Arthur! The eclipse- it's started!" she squealed dragging him out of the kitchen, through the living room and out into the garden, Arthur was still wearing his frilly apron covered in rabbits and his matching rabbit slippers, he had only recently woken up.

"up we go up we go~" sang Alana pushing him towards the tall oak tree that stood solemnly in the back of his garden, they both loved the morning; grass covered in dew, birds singing and no noisy nations to bother them. Arthur let his sister manhandle him because North took the eclipse very seriously, he had asked about it once and she replied "because it reminds me of when we were wee children" and that was all the answer he needed.

It was a tradition, Alana and him would climb the closest tallest tree and watch the eclipse together- alone. Just like when they were little, before all the shit of life happened. They whispered and giggled like little children enjoying the magic and exitement of anticipating the moment. Unfortunately while they were sat on the highest thickest branch the Frog decided to make an appearance.

"Mon petite lapin!" called the frog "Où êtes-vous?" and Arthur groaned; the spell was broken. "What do you want Frog!" hollered the Brit grumpily. France wandered towards the garden "Why are you up there mon amour Anglettere et l'irlande du nord? " he yelled to them, walking closer to the tree staring up at the two golden haired Celts with his big blue eyes. "Eclipse come up or go and wait inside your spoilin th' mood!" hissed Alana who hadn't removed her emerald eyes from the moon that was slowly covering the sun "and hurry up abou it!"

"Beautiful innit?" murdered Alana entranced as France scrambled to their perch. "Oui it is quite a sight, non Mon Lapin?" Arthur rolled his eyes " it's not just the view frog take a look around, what can you see? What do you hear?" Francis frowned and looked around then it came to him "ohh" he said slowly; he couldn't see any animals or hear any birds it was as if… "The world has stopped." The three ancient nations watched as the sun and moon switched places "it's good to know that there is something older than you in this world, isn't it" pondered England "yeah…" replied North and France just HAD to make the youngest Brit to pay attention so….

"Francis! Don't touch me there- get off you bloody fucking frog!" "Ohohohohhohohohohohon"

"Jeez you just can't resist can you?" huffed North rather amused.

"When I see something beautiful I just have to touch it petite sœur, otherwise I wouldn't be the country of amour!" and with that, Arthur shoved the French nation out of the tree "you can stick your amour up your ass you fucking frog!" and it went straight to his pant, Arthur talking French always did (why do you think he refuses to do so?) And, of course Francis thought with his dick instead of his head. "Non ma Cherie but I would love to stick it up yours~"

Alana watched amusedly as Francis was beaten to a bloody pulp by her adorable little brother "Ah well, at least I got to watch the eclipse" she mumbled to a small fairy hovering over her left shoulder and dismounted from the tree. "Now I wonder if Arthur has any Earl Grey..."

Francis decided never to bother Arthur when he was watching an eclipse ever again because it resulted in a black eye and a broken rib.


	4. April fools!

April fool's day!

Hello im back with another instalment of The British Isles, please enjoy!

Arthur whistled to himself as he got out the shower and walked into his large Victorian style bedroom. He dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a British flag t-shirt and slid on his black boots. Arthur then inserted his tongue piercing and ran a hand through his golden hair, deeming his appearance satisfactory he went downstairs for his morning tea. Arthur was in the mood for some Darjeeling or maybe some Earl Gray… Of course Alfred showed up and ruined that.

"Iggy! There's an elephant in your garden!" yelled Alfred storming into the house. "Bloody India and his bloody elephants, not again!" he grumbled walking towards his bay window then realised he had been tricked. "April fool's Artieeeeee" Alfred whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde's waist. "You wanker! Thought India had destroyed my roses again!" hissed Arthur shoving Alfred away furiously. Alfred decided he had to do this April fools thing more often, pissed off Arthur is ALWAYS adorable and sexy, yep definitely sexy. What was it that Japan called him? A tsundere? Yep definitely a tsundere.

God Alfred loved that spark in his eyes when he was passionate about something now if he could manage to get that spark directed at him then…. "Alfred are you even paying attention to me?" fumed Arthur and Alfred laughed sheepishly "sorry dude, did you forget it was April fool's day again?" England blushed crimson and Alfred wanted to eat Arthur for breakfast "shut u stupid git America!" he grumbled heading towards his couch. Then his phone began to ring and Alfred could barely stop himself from laughing when a Japanese anime song came on, the Black Butler opening theme tune to be precise "Hello, yes Kiku, no I didn't forget, yes me and Alana are coming around next week, no Kiku I won't forget, yes okay goodbye." huffed Arthur ending the call.

"Sooooooo, Artie what are you and north doing with Japan?" asked America sweetly plopping down on the couch as close to Arthur as he could get without the Brit getting awkward. Alfred was jealous "oh me and lana are going to do an anime marathon next week along with China, Germany and the two Italy's, there's some mafia business Yao, lana and Lovi need to take care of Feliciano's useless on the subject unless killings involved and Ludwig's going to keep him company." Arthur then froze, realising what he had said Alfred was smirking because:

a) He had seen Arthur's badass side

b) He was going to Kiku's mostly for business therefore Kiku isn't a threat

c) Arhtur was probably only going because Alana was forcing him to so Kiku wouldn't be left by himself ( lucky bastard being in Northern Irelands good books, it was next to impossible despite her being the friendliest living nation, were does all that rage COME from?)

And of course d) he had spotted a flash of silver, apparently Arthur had a tongue piercing= How sexy could Arthur get!

Alfred knew Arthur had tattoo's but he could never get the Brit to admit to it, he had to ask France about it later and he also knew he had managed to get Arthur to relax enough to talk about what was going on; thank God for Kiku! ( cue Kiku sneezing in Japan)

"Alfred?" asked Arthur "yeah Iggy?" he noticed how Arthur was visibly trying to keep his cool "I hate you and never want to see you again" Arhtur deadpanned and America froze; his blue eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening no, no, no, no, not again! He started to shake and almost started to cry until Arthur leaned forward and breathed into his ear:

"April fools Alfred."

Goddammit England was the sexiest thing on the planet when he wore his "checkmate" face and dropped his guard, it was as if he was screaming for Alfred to fuck him and yet he didn't because once again the phone rang, this time a French lullaby. "Bonjour twat what do you want?" and….. Normal Arthurs back. Now for Alfred's boner…


	5. Happy Easter?

Hello readers sorry for not updating in so long I have been busy lately so here is a new chapter to satisfy you rampaging beasts, please review!

Arthur should have known his brother wasn't just trying to be nice by giving him chocolate for Easter, he had eaten the Thornton's chocolate egg and everything went black. When he awoke he was tied to a chair, wearing nothing but his boxers and he had rabbit ears. He made a mental note to kill Scotland later then noticed France humming to himself and preparing various toys in the corner of the room and he added his name to the list too.

"Oh Mon Amour you are awake!" sang the French man happily "what the fuck is going on frog- why am I tied up! Where are my clothes bastard!" roared the English man and the French nation smiled at him lustfully "La Écosse gave you to me as a present~ sweet of him non?" chuckled the handsome blonde who then stalked towards the restrained Brit.

"We are going to have soooo much fun Mon petite lapin~" he whispered seductively and stroked the ears causing Arthur to shiver "fuck off frog! I seriously will kill you-mph!" Francis silenced him by shoving his tongue down the petite man's throat and moaning as he was enveloped in Arthurs taste. It was tea- Earl Gray, chocolate and mint. All so wonderfully Arthur Francis could just DIE.

The older man attacked England's neck, biting, licking and sucking a trail of marks all the way down to the waistband of his boxers then froze when his phone rang and whined pitifully before stepping away to answer it. With France occupied Arthur slipped out of the poorly tied knots, grabbed his clothes and left without Francis even noticing. When he did find out he cried and called Scotland who decided to avoid his brother until he cooled off- yes he was hiding.

He went straight to his twin brother Wales's house; he had been at a French hotel near his favourite brother's house anyway. Luckily for him he didn't have to go far, he hated being stared at and the ears only made things worse. He rang the doorbell and the permanently sleepy looking Wales answered, as soon as he saw the rabbit ears he knew what had happened. "Who" he asked sweetly and Arthur began to pity the frog and his brother "Scot and Frenchie may I come in?"

Arthur collapsed on the couch and Wales fetched him a cup of tea. "What happened- he didn't try to marry you again did he? If he did can I kill him Artie? Can I, can I?" begged Keith pulling the puppy dog eyes Alfred inherited from him. "You can't kill him Key he's a nation remember? Ill torcher them both later… basically Scotland gave me drugged chocolate and Francis kidnapped me with his usual intentions but his knots are shitty as usual so I escaped but not before he started froggie foreplay."

Wales fell silent and England picked up his phone and was about to call his brother when Wales snatched the phone quick as a flash and threw it onto the armchair across the room. "It's not fair." He mumbled as tears filled his eyes. "What?" asked Arthur confusedly "you… you always forgive him even after everything he's done! He started civil wars and rebellions he turned your friends into enemies he's kidnapped you beaten you drugged you and humiliated you so why don't you just stay away from him! It's not fair- he only does it for attention so why won't you pay more attention to me!" he cried.

Arthur embraced him and let him vent "you always pay more attention to him, im your twin im your ally I love you I listen to your problems you love me we are always there for each other, there is no Arthur without me but there's no me without Arthur!" he pushed Arthur down on the couch and undid his top "let me see what he did to you this time!" snarled Keith "there's no need im fine he just wanted sex as usual." Replied Arthur but he knew it was hopeless; Keith wanted to know so Arthur let him.

Keith trailed his finger along the line of hickeys and stared into the matching emerald eyes beneath him with determination and his intentions clear to be seen. Keith lowered his head and bit down on the first mark, tasting his brothers sweet flesh, gentle not desperate; not like Francis. He repeated the same motion, savouring the taste each time until he reached the waistband of Arthur's pants, he made a split second decision to fuck Arthur who had been quietly responding in his usual adorable way.

He slowly slid down the jeans and slipped them off, then he kissed all the way down his member coaxing it to hardness. He then took in the tip and hollowed his cheeks causing Arthur to gasp then moan loudly and hold Keith's slightly lighter blonde hair and tug slightly at the roots causing Keith to moan too. Keith began to bob his head up and down rolling his tong across all of Arthurs sweet spots causing him to moan musically and encourage him with more tugs but Keith held down his waist and slipped the member out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Love you Artie.." he mumbled then offered hi fingers to Arthur who took them gingerly causing Keith to sigh in anticipation. He then slid a single finger into Arthurs tight hole and let him adjust to the always odd feeling of being prepared. "Relax Artie" cooed Keith smothering Arthur in warm kisses. He began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out, searching for the spot that would stop the pain and tears, the spot that many have touched, most by force but it belonged to him now.

He slipped in a second finger and began to scissor them causing Arthur to moan and writhe on the large couch and then Keith slipped in a third, his member was hard in his pants and he couldn't take it anymore. He yanked out his fingers causing a whimper of loss from Arthur and sheathed his member in the angelic blonde below. Keith kissed away Arthurs tears then gently but passionately kissed him properly on the lips. It was perfect.

Keith began to move, slowly at first to allow his beloved time to adjust and then Arthur was the one begging for more. They moved harder and faster until Keith finally released, determined not to let go until Arthur came too, he pushed harder and deeper until Arhtur let out a breathy moan and collapsed beneath him. Keith smiled and stroked Arthurs bunny ears; he'd have to thank Scottie later- after avenging England of course~

Please review- 13 charlotte


	6. Teaser for Life Isn't Fair

Hello, 13charlotte here; no I didn't die I promise! Sorry for my inconsistent updates but life hates me so yeah…. Review or die. Warning this chapter contains sassy Canada and a clueless America.

Canada was sat on the couch glued to his phone and texting his best friend (who never ever forgets his existence); Northern Ireland. Matthew learned a lot from Arthur and Francis, they were his parents and Alana is Arthurs sister so to Canada she's always been Auntie North. As a whole, the British Isles are the most intelligent nations albeit a little strange but no nation is weirder than Ireland both North and Republic are the most bizarre people you could ever meet in your life and their siblings are almost as bad…

But that's what made them- them and Matthew wouldn't have it any other way. Matthew knew Arthur and Alana better than just about anybody (minus Portugal.) He knows that Arthur and Alana have seen every empire's rise and fall including Rome's….One thing North taught him was that his brother was an idiot; Alana believes Alfred will end up destroying the world and sadly- North is always right.

Canada had always been tempted to hit his brother for many, many reasons especially when he did something really stupid like: "I've had enough of North Ireland why is she always being such a bitch and stealing Iggy away it's not fair!" Whined Alfred and Matthew face palmed: Alana had a list- a long list with many good reasons to hate him. "Do you really want to know?" he asked dropping his phone and looking at his ridiculous, stupid but handsome brother. "Yeah" asked Alfred wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Alana Kirkland despises you for many reasons, 1. You always forget I exist- Arthur says "I must have the patience of a bloody saint to put up with your nonsense" he forgets because he's old- older than you know, 2. You broke her brother's heart, 3. She doesn't like idiots, 4. The Potato Famine 5. Alana thinks you're going to ruin the world. Is that enough reasons for you?" Matthew fumed.

"I didn't know you and North were close" said Alfred quietly "that's because you never listen or care about anyone other than yourself im surprised Arthur even took you in as a child. He's better than you deserve; he had no one but North as a kid and he was invaded time and time again but you don't care at all do you!" Matthew was finally unleashing all his pent up anger at his brother and it felt good.

"You're lazy, reckless, idiotic and a fool. Arthur dotted on you but he taught things to me. He taught me about magic and alchemy, science and sport- he even taught me about literature- I was the problem child but I was never the problem! Alana taught me about music and social skills but you never noticed anything or were grateful; without Arhtur you'd be nothing and he never asked for anything in return. You didn't deserve it." He hissed storming into the hallway followed by Alfred.

"Where are you going you can't just leave after telling me how you feel Mattie we need to work this out!" protested Alfred only to be hit with Matthews deadliest glare that stops even a bear in its tracks "I am done talking; you took Arthur from me and you blame everything on my best friend. I have had enough of your nonsense." Matthew slammed the door in Alfred's face and hopped on the next flight to England.

So that's how Canada ended up on Arthur's doorstep soaked, jetlagged and in tears.

"Matthew what in the blazes are you doing here; your soaked come inside" Arthur ushered Matthew through the doorway "thanks- I had a fight with my brother and I didn't know what to do…" he snivelled and suddenly latched onto Arthur "what do I do" he whispered but Arthur didn't react like he would to America; he didn't shove him away or scold him for being in his personal space. No he hugged him back and coaxed him into telling him what happened.

For Matthew it felt like a dream come true; he was wearing Arthurs clothes while Arthur fussed over him by making him tea and covering him in blankets. Arthur always made Matthew feel safe; no matter how dangerous the situation or even being with Arthur was- it was always worth it. Matthew loved Arhtur and Alfred stole him away. "It's not fair… You where mine first Arthur- it's just not fair!"

Arthur petted Matthews head while the younger blonde sobbed into his pyjama top. He held him helplessly and cursed America for being an idiot once more. Some lines weren't meant to be crossed and this was one of them.

Ps this is a sort of teaser for a new series I shall be writing called Life isn't fair and this is basically a short version of it but I don't know when I'll write it but it'll be a lot longer and more dramatic; review if you like but if not then that's your loss later's.


End file.
